


Curfew

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a kink Tim had ever really wanted to share or explore with anyone,. Too bad Jason doesn't feel the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curfew

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Tim having a Daddy kink, and I've gotten rusty from not writing every day. Hope this is close to what they wanted.

Holding back is second nature to Tim. He was used to biting his tongue and pretending long before Robin was even a possibility. He's only gotten better ( _worse_ , as Dick says) at it since then.

So when Jason asks him what he likes. What really gets him going in bed? Tim smiles and lies through his teeth. A suitably bland enough confession to make the older man roll his eyes followed up by an equally suitably flustered confession of something a bit kinkier to satisfy Jason.

Tim knows his own kinks and he's not ashamed of them. He just knows exactly how vulnerable they make him. How they can be used against him by the wrong (right) person, and Tim just isn't ready to give that kind of control up. Not yet. Probably not ever.

The thing Tim forgets is that Jason _knows_ Tim lies. He knows that Tim holds back, that he hides things. Knows and has gotten very good at figuring out the truth on his own.

It's a _stupidly_ dangerous thing to forget Tim thinks as Jason _nails_ him to the floor with only a few words.

Tim’s not sure how or when Jason figured this one out. He has no idea how long Jason’s been planning _this_ either, and he has been planning it. Because Jason doesn’t even own a pair of non ripped pants let alone the pressed slacks and actual _sweater vest_ he’s wearing now. A combination that should look ridiculous on Jason, but somehow doesn’t as he frowns at Tim. Eyes steely as he leans back in the high wing back chair that Tim knows he doesn’t own. “I said, come _here_ , Timothy.”

His throat is dry when he swallows and Tim reflexively looks around. Marking his escape routes even as he takes a small step forward.

"You know how much trouble you’re in for breaking curfew, _son_ ," a small noise slips through Tim’s lip at the epithet. Jason’s face doesn’t shift though his eyes get brighter as he leans back. Fingers laced casually over his chest in an arrogant display that really isn’t Jason at all. "Don’t make me punish you more for disobeying me too."

_Fuck_. It’s the only word Tim can think of to describe it as he crosses the room and stands awkwardly before Jason. Feeling like the gangly teenager he really hasn’t been except when he needs to act that way for the press. There’s a tight ball burning in his lower stomach, attached directly to the erection he’d gotten at Jason’s first words. “Jason-“

"Is that any way to address your father?" Jason snaps out fast and Tim nearly whines as his knees go weak. "You broke curfew, Timothy, you’re already in trouble for that. You want to add disrespect on top of that?"

"No," Tim manages to mumble out when Jason stares expectantly up at him. He arches one eyebrow and it’s so close to- Tim feels himself flushing as the next words tumble out of his mouth automatically, "No, _sir_."

"Good," Jason sits back and pats one knee, "Now sit down, Timmy. Daddy needs to talk to you."

Tim’s far too big to sit comfortably on anyone’s knee. Even Jason’s, but he obeys silently. Feeling like he’s been punched in the gut as one of Jason’s broad hands curl around the small of his back. Calloused fingers edging under Tim’s shirt to hold him steady. Thumb sliding down into the waistband of Tim’s jeans and pulling, just enough to put some pressure on the erection that’s pretty obvious now that he’s sitting.

"Baby boy," Jason sighs heavily. _Disappointed_ , and Tim bites back the apologies that want to spill out. The words needed to get the older man’s approval back. "You know I love you, right?" Jason waits for Tim to nod, his other hand reaching out to cup Tim’s knee. Thumb stroking and circling over it. "That’s why I lay out the rules for you to follow. To keep you safe. How do you think I feel when you break them? Hm? Timmy, how do you think that makes your daddy feel when you don’t come home when you’re supposed to?"

"I don’t-" a cool, logical voice points out how ridiculous this whole set up is. It’s drowned quickly by white noise and absolute lust as Tim shivers. Leaning into the two points of contact Jason’s given him. "I’m sorry, Daddy, please I’m sorry."

"I know you are, son," Jason says in a voice that has to be borrowed straight from Bruce. One that Tim has heard —and ignored so hard— from Bruce before. Jason’s hand slides up from his knee. Strong fingers kneading the muscles of his thigh before finding Tim’s dick. Cupping around the covered erection and pressing lightly. Tim sucks in a deep breath and tries not to keen. "I know you are, but Daddy has to be sure you don’t do it again. Take your pants off, Timmy."

Tim swallows and slides off Jason’s knee. His fingers not quite trembling as he works his belt off and his jeans down. Stepping out of them and ignoring the way his dick is starting to throb.

"Boxers too," Jason’s voice is hard and Tim obeys feeling the cool air wash over him. Jason sits up and Tim moves without prompting. Already knowing what the man wants. Jason pushes Tim’s head down as he settles over the man’s legs. "keep your head down, baby boy."

"Daddy-" Tim grits out as Jason’s hand rubs over his exposed bottom. Moving and adjusting him until Tim can reach out and place his hands on the floor. His knees just off the floor forcing him to balance on just his hands and toes over Jason’s lap. "I didn’t mean to. I swear I-"

The first smack is light and shocking only in how loud it is. Tim’s words choke to a stop and he freezes. Feeling the slight sting spread across his skin. The barely noticeable burn of it. Jason lets him have that moment. His fingertips pressing lightly in what has to be the outline of his own hand on Tim’s skin. “Twenty, Timmy, and I want you to count them all out loud or I’ll start all over again. This one doesn’t count. You got that, son?”

"Yes, Daddy," Tim moans. Taking a breath as Jason’s fingers leave his skin. His hand raised, and Tim can feel it in the air above him. Feel it stay there, and he’s tensing without thought. Anticipating the sting even before Jason brings his hand down again. Harder and to the left of his first hit. "One."

Jason doesn’t wait again. “Two,” Tim gets out as another slap follows closely behind. Overlapping just a little with the previous two. “Three,” the sound of Jason’s hand against Tim’s flesh is loud. Deafening in Tim’s ears which are filled with the pounding of his own heart and the gasps of his breathing. “Four!”

Tim’s dick throbs with the sting of the smacks. “Five!” Nestled against one of Jason’s legs, but not firmly enough to get much friction even as Tim squirms slightly. “Six!” Unable to help himself as Jason systematically covers every inch of his butt. “Seven!” Working in a pattern that Tim could anticipate if he wasn’t so distracted with just _feeling_ it. “Eight!”

"Nine!" Tim gasps as Jason’s hits reach the top of his left thigh. Fingers stinging against the sensitive flesh there in a way that drags the next number out in a sharp cry, "Ten! Ah, Daddy!"

"Halfway there, baby boy," Jason croons. Fingers stroking over the stinging flesh of Tim’s left cheek. "You’re doing so good, Timmy. Keep it up and Daddy’ll give you a reward."

The pain, sharp and small as it is, blurs together into one blur as Jason shifts to hit his right cheek. Using the same measured approach he’d started with. Tim counts each strike with a cry. His fingers digging into the hardwood floor as he tries so hard not to squirm right off of Jason’s lap. The teasing brush of cloth and Jason’s leg against his dick as distracting as each smack.

"Twenty!" Tim cries out. He’s shaking and tense as Jason’s hand splays out over him. Pressing hard into the skin that’s going slightly numb.

"Good boy," and Tim’s hauled up fast enough to make his head spin. His shirt falling down to cover him slightly as Jason pulls him into his lap. Hands still gripping and massaging Tim’s ass. Making the sting even better as he presses kisses up Tim’s neck. His voice losing it’s control as it goes hoarse. "Such a _good_ boy. I love you so much."

"Daddy," Tim moans as Jason brings one hand around. Pushing his shirt up again to grip his dick. Strong hands pulling and twisting. Making Tim squirm and thrust up into his grip until he comes. Embarrassingly quick, all over Jason’s hand and clothes.

Tim collapses into Jason’s arms. Becoming a limp and panting mess as Jason mutters praises that don’t make any sense to Tim but make him feel light and warm inside.

"You like that?" Jason finally mutters as Tim starts to regain some of his senses. It’s an honest question and he’s asking about more than the spanking.

"Yeah," Tim blinks and sits up. Settling more firmly on Jason’s lap, and feeling the very firm evidence that _Jason_ had enjoyed himself. Jason makes a choked noise as Tim grinds down. "I liked it very much, Daddy. Did I do good enough to get a reward?"

The smirk that flashes across Jason's face isn't very fatherly, but Tim figures he can live with it as Jason rises to his feet. Lifting Tim up with more ease than should be possible as he heads to the bedroom, "Oh, yes, baby boy. You were very, _very_ good."


End file.
